All I Want To Be Is Whoever You Want Me To Be This Halloween
by starkidindia
Summary: Halloween inspired sterek au. I'm planning to upload a short chapter every day from now until Halloween. Stiles and Derek first meet when Stiles is TPing Derek's house to annoy his sister Cora. They then find out that they work across the street from each other and at first Derek thinks he can't stand Stiles but then he realises that might not be the case.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote a destiel christmas story last december where I uploaded a chapter every day from the 1st december up until christmas day and am planning on doing a similar thing with this story. I will (hopefully) upload a short chapter every day until Halloween. It's not going to be amazing writing because I'm uploading every day but I hope it will be fun and cute and fluffy. Title from the sleeping at last song masquerade. **

"You aren't serious, the Hale house?" exclaimed Scott, "I thought we we're going to Greenberg's!"

"We are after this," replied Stiles, "But Cora and her friends got Lydia's house last year so we have to get them back!"

"You're going to get us killed," said Scott but he put on his ski mask and picked up his bag full of toilet roll despite his objections.

Squeezed in the back of Lydia's car were Stiles, Scott, Jackson and Danny. Lydia sat in the driving seat, ready to make a quick escape, and Allison was next to her, holding toilet roll and wearing a black mask too. The group were all dressed in black, for camouflage.

It was October 1st which marked the annual 'October has started so let's TP everyone's house' fest in Beacon Hills. Scott and Stiles had been participating since they were 12 but now they were in there senior year it was probably the last year they would do it. It was also the last year they could take part before they could be charged as adults.

"Move Stilinski, you're crushing my foot!" yelled Jackson.

Stiles asked, "Why are you even here? You and Lydia aren't even together anymore!"

Lydia said, "We're still friends Stiles and he's here cause Danny is. Plus Scott and Allison are both here and they broke up too."

Allison gave her best friend an exasperated look and then got out of the car, not waiting to see if the others were following. She threw the first roll while the others were still getting out.

It was 1am. The group assumed everyone in the house was asleep and hopefully wouldn't wake up whilst they were vandalising their house. The trick was to be quick and precise so you could be in and out in less than 5 minutes to avoid getting caught.

The house looked a mess in a few minutes.

Stiles threw a roll up but it hit a window with a thud. He prayed it was Cora's window and that she was out vandalising Lydia's house again.

Unfortunately it wasn't Cora's window.

A figure appeared in the window, looking really grumpy.

"Oh shit!" yelled Jackson, "Let's go!"

For some reason Stile's instincts told him it would be a good idea to throw another roll at them window which hit the grumpy guy in the stomach.

"Stiles!" hissed Scott grabbing him by the arm to pull him along.

Stiles was still staring at grumpy window guy who he suddenly realised was really attractive. He pulled off his mask to get a better look and the guy started yelling at him; stuff about calling the police and telling them to stay where they were. As if.

Eventually Scott managed to get Stiles into the car.

"Stiles you completely messed up that one," said Danny.

"That angry guy was really hot," replied Stiles.

Danny laughed and agreed, "Yeah he was."

Lydia sighed, "Stiles you're such an idiot."


	2. Chapter 2

"Why are you even here?" asked Erica, "You don't start until tomorrow."

"I have to pick up the shirt," answered Stiles gesturing to the black top Erica was wearing that read 'Masquerade' which was the name of the costume shop where they both now worked.

Erica shrugged and they walked along in silence towards the costume shop. When they got to the front door, Erica paused. She smiled, elbowed him and asked, "Did you really hit Cora's older brother with toilet paper last night?"

"Yes," he replied sheepishly, "Why?"

She laughed and said, "Because he's standing over there," pointing to the shop across the street.

Sure enough, the grumpy hot window guy was standing in the window of Satomi's Tea Shop wearing an apron. He didn't seem to notice Stiles at first and but he turned around and noticed Stiles ogling him. Grumpy turned away to say something and then left his shop, running across the road looking almost as angry as he did the night before.

"Erica, you know this guy!" yelled the attractive man.

"Yeah Derek," she answered, "We told you it was Stiles but he was just getting us back for last year, it's tradition, let it go."

Derek snarled, "I guess I'm going to have to since he's the sheriff's son. I called the police but Deputy Parrish didn't seem that bothered."

"That's because he's sleeping with Lydia Martin," informed Erica.

"He's not!" Stiles had been quiet for all the conversation, staring at Derek with his mouth wide open because he was even more attractive up close. He looked like a model. Beacon Hills had a strangely high population of beautiful people but everyone in the town was hideous compared to this guy. Yes, even Lydia Martin. Derek looked like a barista from a TV show or an advert in that apron. He should've looked ridiculous dressed that like but somehow he really pulled it off.

"Okay whatever, he wants to sleep with her," said Erica and then she left the two of them alone to go into the shop without another word. Erica got bored easily.

Stiles took the time to check Derek out again, Derek just stared at him silent and brooding.

"Derek, stop flirting, Satomi wants you to do what she pays you to do!" yelled Kira running across the road to interrupt Stiles and Derek's weird staring contest.

"I'm not…" he began but then stopped; he was blushing and looked embarrassed.

Kira grinned, "Hi Stiles."

"Hi Kira," he replied. Kira was new to school; she'd only been there a month and didn't really have a lot of friends. She was nice but no one knew much about her. Scott got on with her pretty well but he got on with everyone. Kira was also friends with Cora, Erica, Boyd and Isaac but she wasn't a firm part of their group.

"I'm sorry I have to steal this beautiful man away from you but he has to get back to work," she winked at him, "Come on Derek."

Derek still looked slightly red and embarrassed. He grumbled, "Stay away from my sister and her friends."

Then he turned and stormed away back to the tea shop.

"Happy Halloween to you too!"

"It's not Halloween, it only just turned October!" he shouted back without turning round.

Kira stared after at him with an affectionate look on her face, she said, "He's really not that mean all the time, he's honestly quite nice when you don't throw toilet paper at him."

Stiles laughed and replied, "His face makes up for his meanness."

She giggled and nodded in response, then said she'd him see him later and followed Derek back to the tea shop.

Finally Stiles entered 'Masquerade' feeling confused and strangely nervous but excited. He had butterflies.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles swore he isn't a stalker. He just had half an hour before to kill before his shift started and felt like a cup of tea. It had nothing to do with the attractive grumpy waiter in the apron.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Derek.

"Derek, be nice to the customers!"

Derek protested, "But Satomi…"

"Don't make me call your mother!" she yelled at him waving a teapot in the air.

Admitting defeat, he looked sheepishly to the floor, his face turning a familiar red colour as he mumbled, "So what do you want?"

"Um, tea?"

Derek let out a long sigh, rolled his eyes and sniped, "We have a lot of different types of tea here, what kind of tea?"

"What do you recommend?" he asked, not meaning to sound flirtatious but somehow he did anyway, in his own weird Stiles kind of way.

"Um, uh, I…" Derek looked uncomfortable and slightly flustered; he coughed and then purposely changed his expression from embarrassment to his usual, angry look, "I'll get you the Halloween special."

Stiles said, "Okay, thanks." He wanted to say something more but Derek stormed away to make his order. Kira wasn't working today so there was no one there to tease him about his awkward attempt to flirt with Derek but Satomi was giving him weird looks. He worried about the fact she seemed to know Derek's family. She'd know Cora.

"Thank you Derek," smiled Stiles when Derek gave him his order, trying not to do anything else that would earn him Derek's signature death glare. He didn't understand why he was trying so hard to impress Derek who hadn't been very nice to Stiles since met. Stiles had thrown toilet paper at him though in the early hours of the morning. It had been a turbulent start to their… whatever this was.

He tried to apologise. "I'm sorry about the toilet paper thing."

Derek look surprised at that, he didn't know what to say and so he didn't respond at all.

"I mean, it's a tradition but I didn't mean to throw it at you, just at your house, and I didn't want to wake you up." Stiles started babbling. "I didn't even know you lived there, Cora didn't tell me you'd moved back home, I didn't know you'd finished college, you were in New York weren't you? It's not weird that I know that, Cora told me that, or Erica, someone did, I didn't ask. I don't really know you. Why did you moved back home?"

How anyone could process Stiles when he was at full babble mode was a mystery to him but somehow Derek managed it.

"I missed California and I wanted to take a break before I did my masters to do some writing."

"Oh that's interesting," replied Stiles.

"Derek!" Satomi shouted from behind the counter glaring at her employee.

Derek frowned and said, "I have to go, enjoy the tea."

"Yeah thanks, see you later."

Stiles burnt his tongue trying to drink his tea quickly before he had to get to work. He didn't want to be late for his first shift.


	4. Chapter 4

"He doesn't work Saturdays," informed Kira as Stile sat down at the tea shop, "I heard that you in here came to flirt with him yesterday."

"I just came for the tea."

"Scott told me you don't really like tea."

Stiles gasped, "That traitor!"

It was true though so Stiles ordered a brownie to go instead of a cup of hot tea. Yesterday's Halloween tea had been quite nice though.

"If you feel like going to the movies tonight, I'm meeting Derek at 8 to see that new horror film," she said as she gave him the brownie.

"Oh maybe I'll see you there," he smirked, "I might even bring Scott, you'd like that wouldn't you?"

He winked at her and she pulled an annoyed face in response but then smiled and walked away.

•••

"So we're meeting Derek and Kira here?" asked Scott when they were standing in line for some popcorn. Tickets already purchased. Stiles had text Scott before his shift to see if he wanted to go to movies tonight but hadn't told him that Derek and Kira might be there until just now.

"No they just might be here and we might see them here and it will be a complete coincidence that we are both here at the same time," answered Stiles.

"And Derek is Cora's older brother?" clarified Scott, "Who you threw toilet paper at 1 in the morning?"

Stile nodded.

"And now he's your new Lydia Martin?" teased Scott.

"My what?"

From the age of 7 until just under a year ago Stiles had been obsessed with Lydia Martin because she was beautiful and smart and just as judgemental as he was without being so mean about it that everyone hated her. Everyone loved her, Stiles more than most, but when Allison and Scott had started dating he'd actually become friends with the legend that was Lydia Martin and idolising her just felt weird after that. He got over the crush and they became best friends instead.

Scott didn't get a chance to answer because Kira and Derek walked through the door and Stiles started hitting his arm excitedly to get his attention.

Kira saw them standing in the food queue and waved. Derek followed her gaze towards them, from the distance Stiles couldn't if he was happy or not to see him. He assumed not. He had thrown toilet paper at him.

After they purchased their tickets, the pair came over to where Scott and Stiles were standing with their food.

"Hi guys, what are you seeing?"

Surprisingly they were all seeing the same movie, so Kira suggested they sit together, earning a glare from Derek.

Scott and Stiles led the way and Kira whispered something to Derek, and then pushed forward to talk to Scott leaving Derek on his own. Stiles looked back and then slowed his walk down so he was next to Derek.

"Hi."

"Hello."

"So you don't work Saturdays?"

"No."

"Did you do some writing today?"

Derek turned to him and looked surprised, "Yeah, a little bit."

Scott entered the row first, then Kira, then Derek and Stiles. Stiles leaned back so he could catch Scott's eye. He winked at him. Scott smirked back at him then continued to talk to Kira. The two sat in silence for a bit, listening to Scott and Kira flirt until Stiles couldn't take it anymore.

"What are you writing?"

"A book," answered Derek. His short answers were strangely not getting on Stiles' nerves, he just found him quite amusing.

Stiles asked, "Have you always wanted to be a writer?"

"Not really," he answered, he surprised Stiles by expanding upon his answered, "I actually majored in history at college but I started my first draft of the novel in my last year and finished it this summer when I moved back home."

Stiles was going to ask him why he'd moved back home but he didn't get the chance because the trailers started. He gave him a small smile and turned his head to the screen.

The film was good but Stiles could barely concentrate with Derek sat right next to him. This crush was so stupid. Derek had just graduated from college and was writing a book, why would he ever like an underage, high school senior? He wouldn't, of course he wouldn't. Even so, he felt himself slipping into a Lydia Martin- esque obsession.

After the film, Kira and Scott stood outside the theatre discussing how good it was and all the best moments, Stiles joined in a bit but he mostly stood silently next to Derek sneaking looks at him.

Stiles built up the courage and asked, "Are you working tomorrow?"

"No," he answered then after a long pause he asked, "Are you?"

Stiles replied, "No, not tomorrow." Then there was another long moment of silence.

"Do you want to go now?" asked Derek, speaking to Kira.

She shrugged and said yes. Kira said her goodbyes to the both of them but Derek just sort of maybe half smiled and then left.

"Well that was interesting," said Scott.

"Yeah, it was," agreed Stiles, unable to shake that excited, nervous, butterflies feeling he'd had the whole time when he was sitting next to Derek.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles was doing his weekly grocery shopping on Sunday because he didn't have work that day. He'd taken over being in charge of buying food and household supplies when he was 13, mostly because of his dad's health. When he got his jeep it had become a lot easier.

Derek was still on his mind, beautiful, sulky Derek. Scott thought he was insane. That was because his type was someone who didn't treat you like shit, someone who was unusually nice to everyone. Allison was example 1 and Kira was quickly becoming example 2. For some reason Stiles seemed to be attracted to kind of mean people who showed no interest in him at all.

"Oooh Halloween candy!" exclaimed Stiles spotting the small, pumpkin shaped balls of chocolately goodness. One of Stiles' favourite things about Halloween was the special Halloween candy.

"Hi Stiles."

Standing behind Stiles, who was fangirling over Halloween candy, was the legend himself, Derek Hale.

"Hi," replied Stiles, "I didn't expect to see you today, since neither of us is working."

"Yeah, me either."

Looking at the 3 tubs of ice cream in his hands, Stiles asked, "Emergency ice cream trip?"

"For Cora."

"Makes sense, I didn't think you'd be the type to eat a lot of ice cream," replied Stiles and then he started blushing and looking at the floor. At least he didn't start babbling.

Derek didn't know how to respond to that, he seemed to swallow and then he asked, "Why do I not seem to be the type to eat a lot of ice cream?" He seemed to be trying to flirt but Stiles could never be a hundred percent sure. Stiles did think he was definitely teasing him.

Gesturing wildly at Derek's physique, Stiles mumbled something about, "You can't look like that and eat a lot of ice cream, all the muscles, it just couldn't happen, you must only eat like carrots and work out 7 times a day."

"Actually carrots aren't a great food to eat to build up muscle, I'd be better off eating meat, salmon is quite good too."

Stiles squinted at him. "Are you messing with me?"

"Why would I be messing with you?"

"I… uh…" Stiles was blushing so hard. "Bye." Then he wheeled his trolley out of there as fast as he could, paying before he could buy half of his groceries. He'd have to make 2 trips this week.


	6. Chapter 6

Yesterday had not been a good day for Stiles. He'd embarrassed himself in front of the grumpy but beautiful legend that was Derek Hale and he hadn't finished buying the groceries, meaning he'd have to go back again and that meant he could bump into Derek there again and embarrass himself. His life was a mess.

Stiles didn't know if Derek was working today but he definitely didn't make a stop at the tea shop before work to check. In fact he practically ran to the costume shop to avoid being seen by anyone who worked across the street.

Erica was working today too so Monday wasn't going that well for Stiles either.

"So how are things with Derek?" she teased, winking at him.

"Things, there are no things, I don't know what you're talking about, things do not exist, I don't even really know Derek, Derek who?"

Yeah, he was babbling again.

"Um, this is weird that this is happening again, but just to clarify, Derek is that guy walking towards our shop." Erica started cackling like a witch, she was actually wearing a witch's hat. Stiles was wearing devil horns. It was part of the uniform.

"Oh shit," he mumbled thinking about making a run for it but realising it was too late because Derek was already looking at him.

When Derek entered the store Stiles was already blushing, he couldn't take his eyes off the floor. Erica had conveniently disappeared leaving Stiles alone to deal with the customer.

"Hi Stiles."

"Hi Derek."

Derek seemed to actual be smiling today. He could probably sense Stiles' embarrassment and was feeding off his misery. Why did Stiles like him?

"Satomi sent me in here to get some halloween decorations for the shop," informed Derek.

Stiles pointed to the corner and said, "There's some stuff over there."

"Okay, thanks." Derek had a mischievous look on his face. "Nice horns by the way."

Erica was loudly cackling again in the back of the shop. Somehow Stiles face turned an even deeper shade of red that matched the colour of his sparkly, devil horns. He pulled them off his head immediately but Derek had already turned away to browse for decorations.

Derek kept glancing back at Stiles as he shopped but Stiles avoided looking in his direction, pretending to be really busy with the till and random pieces of paper.

"I think I'm gonna get these," informed Derek making his way over to Stiles with arms full of Halloween decorations.

"Okay."

Stiles tried to ring them all up as quickly as he could so Derek could get his beautiful face with its unsettling smile out of his place of work as soon as possible.

"Stiles, did I say something yesterday that made you uncomfortable?" asked Derek looking genuinely concerned that he'd done something wrong.

"No!" exclaimed Stiles rather loudly causing Derek to take a step back out of surprised, "I mean no, of course not, I just… I keep doing and saying stupid things when I'm around you and constantly make an idiot out of myself, I was so embarrassed after yesterday."

"You shouldn't be embarrassed," said Derek, "I don't think you're an idiot. I did at first but that's because you threw toilet paper at me at 1 in the morning, but now I think you're… okay."

"Okay?"

Derek grinned, "Yeah, you're okay."

Erica yelled from the back of the shop, "Guys this isn't the fault in our stars!"

"The what?" asked Derek.

"The fault in our stars," replied Stiles, Derek stared at him blankly, "You haven't seen it? We definitely need to watch that, I mean you need to watch that, not we, don't know why I said we, ignore that."

Derek bit his lip and said, "We should watch it some time. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see you."

Derek left the shop after giving Stiles a little wave. Stiles was confused but happy.

"Stiles hunny you don't work tomorrow, don't you have lacrosse practise?"

"Oh shit."


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you think he'll care if I don't turn up?" asked Stiles, "Do you think he'll go to the shop?"

As per usual, Scott and Stiles were sat warming the bench at lacrosse practise. Scott replied, "I don't know, do you think he likes you? I couldn't tell on Saturday. He kept giving you mixed signals."

"I know!" exclaimed Stiles, "But then I think yesterday and on Sunday he was flirting with me, but my mind might be making things up to make me happy."

Scott shrugged and gave him a sympathetic look. He was getting a bit sick of discussing Derek Hale but after the amount of time Stiles has spent listen to him talk about Allison, Scott felt like he owed him one.

They turned their attention back to the field where Kira was lining up to take a shot against Danny in goal. Cora was stood behind her. They were the only two girls on the team.

"Maybe Derek will come watch us play to see Cora," wondered Stiles.

"And to see Kira too, they seemed quite close on Saturday…" he sounded slightly worried, "You don't think Kira and Derek like each other do you?"

Stiles shook his head wildly in response and cried, "No no no! Kira tried to set me up with Derek when she invited us to the movies. Plus we all know she likes you."

"You think so?" asked Scott who seemed to be blushing. He turned to look at Kira who spotted him watching her and waved at them.

Stiles wanted to groan but he held it in. It was so unfair. Why did everyone like Scott? Well he knew why really, Scott's great. His actual question was why did no one like him?

The boys got up to take some shots in goal and then they headed to the showers.

When they got out they headed to Stiles jeep since he was giving Scott a lift home. There they spotted Derek Hale in his beautiful Camaro. His window was rolled down and he seemed to be looking for some. Stiles assumed he was picking up Cora.

"He's over there," hissed Stiles getting that nervous butterfly feeling in his stomach, the feeling he got every time he saw him.

Being the opposite of casual, Scott looked around wildly and then, when he spotted him, stared straight at Derek. Derek noticed him pretty much straight away. He frowned at Scott confused but then he waved at him. Scott waved back.

"Oh shit, you're waving, is he waving? Should we go over?"

Instead of responding Scott just started walking over to Derek. "Hi Derek."

"Hi Scott, hi Stiles."

Somehow Stiles managed a weak and muffled hello in response.

Scott could see Stiles wasn't feeling up to talking so he asked, "Are you picking up Cora?"

"Yeah," he answered, "And Kira… there they are."

The girls were walking over to them, both with evil smiles on the faces when they spotted Stiles talking to Derek.

The pair said their hellos and then Cora suggested, "Derek is taking us for milkshakes now, you two should come."

Scott agreed immediately, on behalf of Stiles of course, it had nothing to do with the fact Kira would be there. They boys got into Stiles' jeep and followed the others to the diner that served the best milkshakes in Beacon Hills.

Somehow Stiles ended up sat next to Derek, legs pressed up against each other in the small booth. Kira and Scott were sat opposite with Cora fifth wheeling in a chair at the end.

Kira, Scott and Cora made most of the conversation, Stiles chipped in occasionally but he was so nervous sat next to Derek. Derek didn't speak.

"I'm sorry about TPing your house by the way," said Scott to Cora.

"That's okay," replied Cora, she turned to stare at Stiles, "At least someone apologised!"

Stiles protested, "I did apologise!"

"To Derek!"

"Oh yeah, I suppose, I did wake him up and hit him with toilet paper though."

"I guess." She smirked at Derek as if to say "why do you like him again?" Derek was blushing again under his sister's gaze.

When the group got up to leave, Stiles and Derek lingered near each other.

"So will I see you tomorrow?" asked Derek. Stiles wasn't sure how to respond, he spluttered a bit, staring at him confused, Derek clarified, "Are you working?"

"Yeah, yes, I am."

"Good."

"Good," Derek repeated. Stiles couldn't decide if he was flirting or not. "See you tomorrow."


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles wasn't buying any tea today, he popped in for one of Satomi's special Halloween cookies to go. He entered the shop, walking up to the counter where Derek was stood to order his cookie when he was met by two familiar looking people.

"Dad, are you eating cookies?!" demanded Stiles, catching his dad in the act of eating one of the Halloween cookies Stiles had come to buy.

Deputy Parrish held his hands up in surrender, "I tried to stop him Stiles."

"I just had one," protested his dad, "It was our break and I'd heard such good things about this place from Scott."

The look on his face struck fear deep into Stiles' heart. He'd come here to see Derek and to probably embarrass Stiles too.

As if on cue, the sheriff turned to Derek and asked, "So you're Stiles' new friend, Derek? The 22 year old college graduate?"

"Yes, I am," answered Derek, "It's nice to meet you."

Parrish gave Stiles another apologetic look but Stiles shook his head at him in response, glaring at him. He was going to have to have words with Lydia to get her to get her… well whatever Parrish was to her under control. He couldn't let his dad eat cookies! He was on a diet!

"You are aware Stiles is 17 aren't you?"

There it was, the embarrassing moment that had Stiles wanting to crawl under a table and hide there forever. He was going to have to be stricter with his dad's diet to punish him. No more curly fries, no matter how much he begged.

"Yes," he repeated, "Stiles is the same age as my sister Cora."

The sheriff narrowed his eyes. "Cora Hale, yes I've seen her at the station before with her friends."

"She's only had warnings; she's never actually been arrested." Derek had to defend his baby sister's honour and her good name.

The sheriff asked, "Have you ever been arrested?"

"No sir."

"Ever done drugs?"

"No sir."

"Do you drink?"

"Not a lot."

"Would you ever encourage a minor to do something that is legal for you but illegal for them?"

Stiles didn't know what was happening anymore.

"John, I think our break is over, let's go back to the station," said Parrish grimacing at Stiles in a sympathetic way.

The sheriff agreed, he whispered loudly to Stiles as he walked past, "He's a bit old but he seems alright," and then slowly followed Parrish out of the tea shop.

Stiles frowned, "I'm just gonna go." He left quicker than his dad had.


	9. Chapter 9

"It was the most embarrassing moment of my life, you should've have seen his face," despaired Stiles while waiting in line to take a shot at goal at lacrosse practise. He was telling Scott about his tragic ordeal at the tea shop.

"So what did Derek say when your day left?" asked Scott.

Stiles exclaimed, waving his hands out in a dramatic way, "You think I stayed to find out? I got out of there as soon as I possibly could! I couldn't face Derek after that."

"Well then you don't know how Derek feels after what happened, maybe he doesn't care!"

Taking a moment to think about what Scott said, Stiles looked almost hopeful, but then he shook his head and returned to his normal, realistic attitude. He said, "My dad embarrassed him in his place of work, interrogated him and pretty much told him about my crush on him. I'm pretty sure he never wants to speak to me again."

Kira was stood in front of them. She had a smile on her face when she turned around. "Don't be so dramatic Stiles, I'm sure Derek will still want to speak to you, it wasn't that bad really, it was funny."

"This is a private conversation about my embarrassment!" yelled Stiles.

Scott reprimanded him, "Don't talk to Kira like that."

"Sorry Kira."

Kira said it was okay and assured Stiles that what happened yesterday hadn't made Derek change his mind about him, yes he was a little embarrassed but he also seemed happy.

"Happy?"

"Happy," confirmed Kira, "He's picking us up later, I'm sure he'll want to talk to you."

Stiles wasn't so sure, when he saw Derek parked in his Camaro later waiting for Cora and Kira he hid behind a bush to avoid being seen, until Scott grabbed him and dragged him out into the open. Derek spotted him and nodded at him. He wasn't smiling.

"He does not look happy," observed Stiles.

"Doesn't he always look like that?" asked Scott.

"Good point… Hi Derek, how have you been?"

Derek still wore a neutral expression. He replied, "Fine, how are you?"

"Slightly embarrassed after yesterday," admitted Stiles, "Sorry about my dad, I don't know why he said all that stuff, he's kind of weird, ask Scott, Scott's known him almost as long as me and I've known him my whole life, because he's my dad."

Scott poked him in the side so he would stop babbling.

"Stiles, don't worry about, it's fine." Derek was smiling now; Stiles always seemed to get the impression that Derek enjoyed his strange babbling.

Kira and Cora appeared so Derek told him he'd see him tomorrow and drove away.

"That wasn't too bad," said Stiles feeling a little less embarrassed then before.


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles doesn't want to push his luck on Friday so he heads straight to work and doesn't stop at the tea shop beforehand. It's not that he doesn't want to see Derek, he does, it's just that he doesn't want to embarrass himself in front of Derek again. It seems to happen every time they see each other which has been every day for over a week now.

Part of him thinks that Derek might come in to the costume shop to see him but he doesn't and Stiles spends most of his shift staring out the window at the tea shop across the street trying to catch a glimpse of the attractive waiter.

On his way home, Stiles stops off at the grocery store to pick up some more supplies. He managed to get through the week on what he'd bought on Sunday but he didn't have any food left for Saturday. He could have moved his whole weekly shop forward one day to Saturday but he didn't like to disrupt his routine too much. Shopping day was Sunday and it always would be.

He wasn't even slightly surprised when he saw Derek in the cereal aisle.

Derek informed, "We're out of lucky charms." He held up a box of cereal.

"For Cora?" asked Stiles.

"Actually these are my favourite," replied Derek.

Stiles was surprised, he grinned, "There my favourite too!"

Looking at Derek now, Stiles was regretting not going to the tea shop earlier and since he missed out on the opportunity to see Derek in his apron. It was hot. Not that he didn't look hot now too, he definitely did, Stiles just had a thing for the apron.

After a moment of silence, Derek seemed to be looking everywhere but at Stiles when he said, "Are you doing anything tomorrow? My sister is having a movie night with some friends and she told me to invite you when I saw you today, but you didn't come in to the shop but I'm seeing you now which is good because now I can invite you."

"You're sister wants me to come?"

"She suggested it," confirmed Derek, he was blushing when he added, "I want you to come too."

Stiles grinned at him, but then he frowned, "I had video game plans with Scott, do you think I could bring him?"

"I'm sure that will be fine, Kira will want to see him anyway."

Stiles agreed and they said their goodbyes, heading down separate aisles to continue shopping. Before Derek disappeared around the corner Stiles said, "I still need to show you the fault in our stars."

Derek beamed at him. "Yeah, we'll watch it next week."

After nodding in agreement, Stiles turned away. Then he stopped, eyes widening and he whispered to himself with a grin, "Next week!"


	11. Chapter 11

"The last time we were here, we threw toilet paper at their house," remembered Scott. They were sat in Stile's jeep outside the Hale house.

"Oh yeah, I hope their parents aren't here."

Scott teased him. "Don't you think it's a little weird that your boyfriend still lives with his parents?"

"He's not my boyfriend and he's only temporarily moved home to work on his writing," said Stiles. Scott only smirked at him in response and then got out of the car, forcing Stiles to follow him to the house.

Cora opened the door. "Hello Scott, hello my brother's boyfriend, you didn't bring any toilet paper this time?"

"Not his boyfriend," snapped Stiles but he was blushing, "And no, we didn't, stop bringing it up Cora, we apologised!"

Cora lead them into the living room where her friends we're sat down already. Erica, Boyd, Isaac and Kira were there but Derek was missing.

Stiles began to ask, "Where's…"

"Your boyfriend is in the kitchen," answered Erica.

"He's not my boyfriend!" yelled Stiles, "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

Kira said, "Fine, future boyfriend."

Stiles glared at her until Scott told him to stop. Scott sat down next to Kira and Stiles decided to third wheel and sit with them. Erica, Boyd and Isaac were sat on the other sofa. Cora sat in an armchair.

She said, "So we were stuck between whether to watch scary movies or have a Halloweentown marathon."

"I love Halloweentown!" exclaimed Stiles.

"So does your boyfriend," grinned Cora.

Stiles sighed, "You need to stop now."

Derek walked in holding two bowls of popcorn and Cora grinned mischievously, "We were just talking about you… and your love of halloweentown. Stiles likes it too."

Isaac spread out on his sofa so there was no room for Derek, forcing him to sit next to Stiles.

"They're good movies," said Derek handing Stiles the bowl of popcorn.

"I guess we're decided then," acknowledged Cora, "We're watching old school Disney channel Halloween movies."

Everyone seemed pretty excited by this.

Scott and Stiles hadn't really imagined this would be how the night would go but they both had a good time anyway. Stiles wondered if they should have watched scary movies instead because in romantic comedies people always watched scary movies and then something awkward and romantic would happen.

Besides their hands occasionally touching in the popcorn bowl, nothing awkward or romantic had happened and Stiles was disappointed by the lack of romance.

After watching three films about a teenage witch saving the world, they decided to order pizza and take a break.

"Having a good time?" asked Derek.

"Yeah, I am," answered Stiles, "Are you? You're spending your Saturday night with a group of teenagers, that can't be that fun."

"The choice of film helps," said Derek feeling slightly embarrassed that Stiles had called him out for being a weirdo that hangs out with teenagers, "You guys aren't that much younger than me and you all turn 18 this year, Boyd is already 18, so you're all almost adults."

"My birthday is December," informed Stiles.

"Not too far away then," smiled Derek.

"No it's not," agreed Stiles, "Lydia's 18th birthday party is next weekend, you should come, if you don't mind hanging out with a bunch of teenagers again."

Derek said, "I think we already established that I make a pathetic adult and have nothing better to do with my weekends than hang around with teenagers."

"I don't think you're pathetic and you don't have to come."

Derek exclaimed, "No, I want to come, if you're going then I'll be there."

"Good."

"Okay."

"Okay."

Stiles whispered, "We still need to watch the fault in our stars." Derek grinned and promised they would.

They finished their pizza and watched the last halloweentown movie.

Stiles and Scott left as soon as the last movie finished. Stiles was disappointed he wouldn't see Derek until Monday; he didn't even have his number.

He wanted his number. He wanted to see him tomorrow. He wanted to be his boyfriend and watch crappy Halloween movies with him every day. He liked Derek a lot.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hello."

"Are you stalking me?" asked Stiles.

He was doing his weekly grocery shop and Derek was there again.

"No, not really," replied Derek already blushing.

Stiles laughed and repeated, "Not really?"

"Scott may have told me you do your grocery shopping here at the same time every week but I didn't come just to see you, I needed to come anyway and I knew you'd be here now so I thought I might come and do my shopping at the same time as you, it's not stalking." Derek was rambling, which was weird, because that was Stiles' thing, not his. He was the cool and calm one, Stiles was the dorky, babbler.

Stiles grinned, "So you wanted to see me?"

Derek was blushing even harder than before. Stiles thought it was pretty cute, which was also unusual. Cute wasn't how he typically described Derek. It was usually hot or sexy or terrifying in an incredibly attractive way. But today he thought Derek was adorable.

"Maybe," answered Derek.

The two guys ended up staring at each other and smiling in a cute but slightly awkward way.

Eventually Derek asked, "Do you have a lot of shopping left to do? We could go grab a coffee when you finish."

"Not a tea?" Stiles was shocked, Derek loved tea.

"Well you don't like tea," replied Derek, "And if we went to where I work, my co-workers would probably make it really awkward."

Stiles was very confused about whether Derek was asking him on a date or not. It sounded like a date, but it could also have been just coffee. He was confused and didn't feel like asking him to clarify.

Derek helped him finish his shopping which was incredibly cute and oddly domestic. They could have been one of those couples that had recently moved in together and we're trying to get used to being homely.

He helped him load his jeep with his groceries and then they agreed on a place to meet for coffee.

Derek got there first and waited in the parking lot for Stiles so they could walk in together. He let Stiles choose a table and asked him what he wanted, then bought the coffee for the two of them. It really did seem like a date.

The only problem was that Stiles was still having trouble getting his head around the idea that a beautiful, 22 year old, college graduate would be interested in a 17 year old, high school senior.

No one would put the two of them together, but he felt at ease when it was just the two of them, he felt happy when he was with Derek and he still got butterflies every time he saw him.

"Did you enjoy the halloweentown marathon yesterday?" asked Derek.

"I did," exclaimed Stiles excitedly, "I love those movies, old Disney channel movie are the best."

Derek echoed, "Yeah, they are the best, Cora and Laura used to make me watch them all the time, but I never used to admit that I actually enjoyed them."

"You were too masculine," guessed Stiles, "Had to keep up the manly reputation."

Derek confided, "Well I tried, my sisters are probably more stereotypically masculine than me, they always teased me for being so sensitive."

"Really?"

Wondering whether he had said too much and embarrassed himself, Derek nodded and blushed again.

He was being adorable today and it made Stiles want to jump across the table and kiss him.

But that would be weird so he just continued the conversation. "Are you close to your sisters?"

"Yeah," answered Derek, "We're quite a close family. Are you close with your family?"

"Um." Stiles paused, trying to decide whether to tell the story. "I only really have my dad, my mum died and I was very close to her but now it's just me and dad."

Derek said, "I'm sorry, I had no idea."

"I didn't think you would, it happened a while ago," replied Stiles, "I'm sorry for being so depressing."

"No, don't apologise, I'm glad you told me."

They smiled at each other across the table for a moment, Derek didn't know what to do so he kicked him under the table. Stiles grinned and kicked him back.

After that they avoided emotional topics, Stiles told him about school, which was weird because it reminded him of the strange age difference between them and rekindled his doubts about Derek's feelings for him. He also told him about Scott and how much he loved Scott, in a completely platonic, best friend way of course.

Derek told him a little about his book, but he wasn't giving much away. Mostly he talked about the tea shop. He really enjoyed working there and it was where he became best friends with Kira.

"I guess it's kind of strange being best friends with a 17 year old girl when you're 22," frowned Derek.

Stiles responded, "I don't think that's that strange, you like each other, you get along well, you make each other happy, why shouldn't you be friends?"

Both of them were unsure if he was talking about his friendship with Kira still.

They stayed for a while, long after the coffee had been finished. Stiles decided that there was a likely chance it was a date but he still wasn't sure.

"See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you."


	13. Chapter 13

"Derek told me about your date yesterday!" exclaimed Kira walking over to Stiles and his friends at lunch. He was sat with Scott, Allison, Lydia, Danny and Jackson.

Kira was followed by Cora and her other friends. They usually didn't sit near them but Kira took a seat at the table right next to Stiles and the others followed suit.

All of Stiles' friends erupted in yelling and questions since he hadn't mentioned anything to them about the date because he hadn't been sure it was a date.

Stiles ignored them and asked, "He told you it was a date?"

"Well, maybe not in so many words, he said you got coffee and that he had a good time and that he hopes you come to the shop later so he can see you," informed Kira wondering whether she was breaking the best friend code by telling Stiles these things.

Stiles grinned at her like an idiot. "He wants to see me?"

"So you're dating Derek now?" demanded Scott excitedly.

"No, we got coffee, it might have been a date, I don't know," worried Stiles, he was happy about what Kira had said but he didn't think he and Derek were dating yet.

Lydia sang, "Sounds like a date! Are you bringing him to my party?"

"I did invite him," admitted Stiles. This caused everyone on both of the tables to start taking at once again, loudly and energetically. Well, accept Boyd, he just listened to his girlfriend Erica tease Stiles.

For two groups of friends who didn't usually get along, they were all finally in agreement about something.

Stiles could barely concentrate for the rest of the day, which wasn't really saying anything knowing him, but today he was even worse than usual.

When he finally made it to the tea shop, he was really hyped up.

He spotted Kira first who gave him a little wave and a knowing smile. Derek was behind the counter, taking an order, so Stiles got in line.

"Hi," said Derek as soon as he'd finished with the other customer. He was smiling, he had a nice smile.

Stiles had butterflies. "Hey, can I have a ghost cookie please?"

"Sure," grinned Derek. There were no other customers waiting so Stiles could loiter around the counter even after Derek had given him his ghost shaped cookie.

"These are so good," said Stiles. It seemed like Derek was staring at his mouth, but like always, when it came to Derek, he didn't like to jump to conclusions.

Derek said, "Thanks."

"Wait, did you make these? I thought Satomi did!" exclaimed Stiles.

He was blushing, "No, I make them, I'm glad you like them."

"Like them! I love them!" Stiles was enthusiastic about food.

"I'll make you some," promised Derek.

"Good," replied Stiles, he saw the clock behind Derek, "Oh shit, I have to go to work, see you later."


	14. Chapter 14

It's the second day in a row it's happened and Stiles is confused. His friends and Cora's friend are sat together, and not just on two adjacent tables like yesterday, today they are mixed.

Stiles sat in the corner, opposite Scott who is flirting with Kira. Danny was on the other side of Kira and Jackson sat next to him, but on the other table. He was arguing with Cora about something pointless. Lydia was sat next to Stiles, teasing him about his new boyfriend. Allison was sat next to her best friend, Lydia, but she was engrossed in a conversation with Isaac on the other table. He was sat with Erica and Boyd who, as always, were engrossed in each other.

"Is it me or does everyone seem to be pairing off?" wondered Lydia

Stiles agreed, "Yeah, well accept us two and Danny."

"Yeah but you have Derek and Danny met someone when we we're at jungle this weekend, he has a twin who would definitely be my type if…."

Stiles finished, "If you didn't have Jordan."

"I don't have Jordan," said Lydia.

"Not officially but you turn 18 this weekend and my dad is cool with it so there's no reason why he won't ask you out," reassured Stiles.

Lydia frowned, "Well accept for the fact that I'm so much younger than him and in high school and he should probably date girls his own age."

He wanted to encourage her but it was difficult when he felt the exact same way about him and Derek. She seemed to realise this and mumbled, "You probably know exactly how I feel."

"It's weird, liking an older guy," confirmed Stiles, "It's hard to understand why they would like you when they could find someone their own age but you're perfect Lydia and any guy would be lucky to have you and Jordan knows that, I was in love with you for almost 10 years so I would know better than most."

"You weren't in love with me, you were obsessed with me," she teased and then with a small smile, she added, "Thank you."

"Anytime," he replied.

Since he wasn't working today, Stiles knew he wouldn't get to see Derek until he picked Cora and Kira up from the lacrosse practise later.

He wanted to get to see him more and was hoping Derek would ask him out on a date soon, he still didn't know whether it would be their first date or not.

After practise Stiles went to the locker room and had a shower, he waited for Scott before headed out of the locker room, excited to hopefully bump into Derek. What he didn't expect was to actually, physically bump into Derek when leaving the room. Derek was lurking by the door.

"Sorry!" exclaimed Derek.

Stiles said, "It's okay, hi."

Scott paused, stared at Derek and then stared at Stiles. He told them, "I'm going to go see if I can find Kira."

Stiles barely even heard him; he was too busy staring at Derek, wondering if Derek had been waiting for him outside the locker room. "Did you come to find me?"

"Yeah," confirmed Derek, he was blushing, he was prone to blushing. Derek was holding a box in his hands; he took the lid off to reveal a box of Halloween themed cookies. It wasn't only ghost cookies, there were pumpkin and bat shaped cookies too. "I told you I'd make you cookies."

"These are amazing, thank you, you didn't have to, it must have taken you ages!" exclaimed Stiles.

"It took a while but I like making them," admitted Derek.

Stiles repeated, "Thanks."

"I better go take the girls home, see you tomorrow?"

"Bye, thanks again!"

Derek hurried away but Stiles really didn't want him to go.


	15. Chapter 15

A gaggle of kids were shopping at the costume shop that night, excitedly squealing over the superhero costumes and the scary costumes too.

Stiles really enjoyed his job. He was encouraging a kid to buy a batman costume over a spiderman one when Derek walked in.

"If you have a choice between anything and batman, you pick batman," insisted Stiles, "DC all the way."

Derek chimed in, "I would personally pick spiderman, how could anyone pick DC over marvel?"

"Excuse me, batman is my favourite superhero!" exclaimed Stiles

Derek frowned, "I can't believe you like batman, batman is a terrible superhero, he spends all his money trying to save gotham and in the end he never improves it, his methods are ineffective and he technically isn't a superhero because he has no powers."

"Shush! No! You have like batman, I can't like someone who doesn't like batman!" Stiles' ears turned red really quickly after he said that, he turned back to the kid trying to buy the costume who was smiling at the two boys almost teasingly.

Erica appeared, grinning at Derek, she said to the customer, "Why do you want to be batman or spiderman? Why not batgirl or spidergirl or you could even be catwoman, I love catwoman."

Derek admitted, "I do like the villains in batman, catwoman is cool."

"Well I guess that's something," said Stiles, "Do you want to try some girl costumes?"

"Not really, girl superheroes are lame," the little girl replied.

Stiles yelled enthusiastically, "Not all female superheroes are lame! Wonder woman is awesome and did you see the new guardians of the galaxy film? You could be Gamora and paint yourself green and wear all black!"

"Green?" the girl repeated.

"Green!" Stiles cried, excitedly.

"Okay!" she exclaimed.

Erica told Stiles she'd handle the rest of the sale and took the girl to find the green body paint.

"You couldn't like someone who didn't like batman?" asked Derek.

Stiles confirmed, "I could not."

"Too bad," teased Derek, then after a pause he asked, "Did you enjoy the cookies?"

"They were so nice, thank you, my dad enjoyed them too," informed Stiles with a smile, "Thinking about it, they might even make up for the not liking batman thing."

Derek grinned, "Good… I better get back to the shop, I just had a short break, thought I'd come over, see you later."

"Yeah, bye!"


	16. Chapter 16

"Oh shit, he's early." Stiles whispered to Scott, during lacrosse practise. They were playing a game and Derek was watching them from the stands.

Derek was sat there near some of the girlfriends of members of the team. He spotted Kira and waved at her, she waved back and then turned to Stiles, winking at him from across the field before continuing to run towards the goal.

People probably assumed he was Kira's gorgeous older boyfriend. That thought made Stiles slightly jealous.

After Derek's appearance he was even more useless than he usually was but they only played for 10 more minutes and then the torture was over. Stiles loved playing lacrosse but not when the guy he liked was watching him.

Scott hissed, "Go over there, I'll see you in the locker room."

"No, wait, Scott!" he protested but Scott abandoned him alone in the middle of the lacrosse field. He tried to find where Kira and Cora were but they had gone too. Finally he turned to Derek.

Derek was staring at him, awkwardly he lifted a hand up to wave at him and Stiles had to go over after that.

"Hey, you're here earlier than usual," observed Stiles.

"Satomi let me go earlier today," he replied.

Stiles said, "How nice of her, you got to come here earlier and watch me make a fool out of myself playing lacrosse."

"You didn't make a fool out of yourself," reassured Derek but then he added, "Well no more than usual."

"Hey! You're the one who made a fool out of yourself yesterday, saying you don't like batman!"

Derek frowned, "I don't."

"Stop!" yelled Stiles, "How can you not like batman?

"I told you yesterday," replied Derek.

"Okay yes, you're reasons are slightly valid and maybe, if you are considering only the crappy old batman movies and shows then yes, I would understand, but after watching Christopher Nolan's movies you have to at least like batman?"

In response, Derek only looked down at the floor.

Stiles gasped, "You haven't seen them?"

"I saw the first one," he replied and then he corrected himself, "I saw most of the first one."

For a long moment Stiles was silent, sitting next to Derek with his head in his hands. Maybe he was being a bit dramatic but Stiles was passionate about batman. He felt the need to convert anyone he met into a batman lover, and that included Derek.

"Are you doing anything later tonight?"

"Um, no, well I'm dropping the girls home obviously but after that no," answered Derek with a smile.

Stiles said, "Come round and we can at least watch the first one, maybe the second one even though it's a school night and I should probably sleep instead of watch batman with you."

"Would your dad mind?" he asked.

"He's working till late."

"Okay," grinned Derek, "I'll take the girls home and come over, we still need to watch the fault in our stars."

"Okay," joked Stiles, "Next time, batman first."

Stiles rushed to the locker room and had the quickest shower he'd ever had since Scott was waiting for him to take him home. He told Scott what had happened as he showered, which wasn't weird at all.

Derek arrived soon after Stiles did, giving him little time to emotionally prepare.

He told him to sit down while he tried to find his batman dvds, it didn't take long. Stiles tried not to feel weird but he couldn't help it. Derek Hale was sitting on his sofa about to watch batman begins with him.

"Get ready to eat your words Hale."

"We'll see."

They ended up watching the two films, it was pretty late when Derek left Stiles' house but thankfully, his dad hadn't got home yet.

"So, you changed your mind right?"

"Um."

Stiles dramatically through his hands up in the air and said, "We'll have to watch the third one too, then you'll be convinced."

Derek replied, "Okay, we can do that."

"And we can watch the fault in our stars too."

Derek made his move to leave, standing awkwardly outside the door, saying his goodbyes. Stiles wondered whether he would kiss him but he didn't, he just left instead. Stiles felt slightly disappointed but after the night they'd had it was hard to be too upset.


	17. Chapter 17

Stiles was at the tea shop again before his shift.

"What time do you finish?" he asked.

"9," answered Derek.

Stiles said, "So do I, you can come over and watch the third one but my dad will be home, he'll probably go to sleep though because he's been working all day and he was up late last night."

Derek paused for a moment and then replied, "I'll come over, did you drive here or do you want a lift home?"

"I walked," informed Stiles, "A lift would be nice."

"Meet me here when you finish."

Derek was coming over to watch the last batman movie. When Stiles had walked into the tea shop he'd expected to leave with a ghost shaped cookie, not a possible movie date. Stiles still wasn't sure if what they were doing was dating. He didn't even have Derek's number.

At 9pm, Stiles met Derek at the shop and they went to his car. Stiles couldn't help but comment on how beautiful his car was.

"Thanks," grinned Derek, "It was Laura's but she didn't really need it when she moved to New York so I got it."

When they got to Stiles' house, he was so nervous. The last time Derek had been around his dad things hadn't gone well.

"Dad, I'm back and Derek's here."

His dad was in the kitchen but he walked into the living room where Stiles and Derek were awkwardly standing. Derek made a move towards the sheriff, shaking his hand and saying hello. Stiles almost swooned at his gentlemanly behaviour.

"We're watching batman," informed Stiles.

"Can I watch it too?" his dad asked and then laughed at the look of shock Stiles gave him, "Don't worry, I was just kidding, I'll be upstairs, you too be good."

They sat down and Stiles said, "He wasn't too embarrassing this time."

"He was fine," encouraged Derek noticing how nervous Stiles had been and finding it adorable.

"Are you hungry? We can order pizza?" asked Stiles.

Derek was feeling a bit hungry so they ordered peperoni to share and put the movie on.

"That was good," Derek admitted when they finished the movie.

"Really? You like batman now?"

"I didn't say that," said Derek, "I'm still not a huge fan of batman as a superhero but the movies are pretty good."

Stiles sighed, "Well I guess that's acceptable."

"I'm glad," teased Derek.

They sat in an awkward silence for a moment, not knowing what to say. Neither of them knew what this was.

"I better go now, it's late," frowned Derek getting up to leave.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow, you're still going to Lydia's right?" asked Stiles.

Derek nodded, "Yeah, see you then."

He lingered at the doorway and Stile wondered whether he was finally going to kiss him.

Stiles bit his lip, staring at him as if to say, what are you waiting for?

Derek didn't know so he kissed Stiles, it didn't last long but it was sweet.

"See you tomorrow."

"Um, yeah, okay," Stiles managed to mumble back, his heart pounding after that kiss.

Derek gave him a cute, little wave from his car and then drove away. Immediately Stiles called Scott to squeal at him down the phone. Apparently it's not only teenage girls that do that, boys can do it too.


	18. Chapter 18

"Hey, you're boyfriend is talking to my not boyfriend," informed Lydia dancing over to him with two red cups that probably contained some of the more expensive alcohol that Lydia kept hidden away from the masses.

Stiles said, "Well I suppose they are the only two people of a similar age here and he's not my boyfriend, I don't think."

"You didn't talk about it after you kissed?"

"No, he just kind of left," replied Stiles, "And he hasn't really talked to me since he got here, he just said hello and then I didn't see him."

Lydia suggested, "Maybe he feels awkward, come on, let's go over there. Wait, let's fix you first."

"Fix me?" He looked slightly offended.

Lydia ignored him and buttoned up his plaid shirt that was currently open over a t-shirt with a dorky slogan on. Then Lydia messed up his hair to give him what she informed was "sex hair".

"It's an improvement," she decided after examining her work.

Without waiting for a response, Lydia dragged Stiles off to where Derek and Parrish were talking. It had unsettled some people to see that Parrish was here considering pretty much everyone there was underage and drinking, but then they remembered that he was Lydia Martin's boyfriend. Hopefully he wouldn't arrest people at his girlfriend's party.

"Hi guys," sang Lydia, marching over with Stiles reluctantly in tow.

It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to Derek, he always wanted to talk to Derek, but Stiles was dreading that Derek regretted what had happened between them yesterday. That he would tell him it had meant nothing or that he'd decided Stiles was too young.

Lydia and Jordan started chatting and teasing each other until she finally suggested that they go find him another drink, leaving the two boys alone.

Nobody spoke for ages.

"Are you having a good time?" asked Stiles finally breaking the silence, wishing he'd drunk more so he felt a bit more confident.

"Yeah, Jordan's nice, is he dating Lydia?" wondered Derek.

Stiles blushed because questions about dating but then replied, "No, well they're half dating, we think he's probably been waiting till she's 18, which is now, so hopefully something will happen tonight since Lydia hasn't really liked anyone since Jackson, and Jackson was a dick to her, I don't really know why she was so in love with him, but now she likes Parrish which is good because he's nice. I hope he asks her tonight, she's been waiting for him to for a while."

He was babbling again and Derek was smiling at him, "Well I hope he gets his shit together and makes his move."

Stiles wasn't sure if he was still talking about Parrish and Lydia. "Yeah, me too, I just hope that he tells Lydia what he actual wants to happen once he's made his move."

"Yeah, I can see why that could help avoid confusion," said Derek then he paused, took deep breath and asked, "Do you want to go out for dinner tomorrow?"

"On a date?"

Derek nodded, his ears turning an interesting shade of red. Stiles found him so adorable he just wanted to kiss him right there but he was trying to play it cool so he resisted.

"Yes, I would really like to go to dinner with you," grinned Stiles.

Derek beamed, "Good, that's good, I'm glad, can I have your number?"

Stiles gave him his number and Derek called him immediately so Stiles could have his, grinning when he heard the buzzing in Stiles pocket.

Somewhere a sudden burst or courage came over him, he suggested, "Let's go dance." Wandering over to where a mixture of their friends were dancing. He spotted Kira and Allison dancing together and Cora and Jackson were too. He worried what Derek would think about Cora and Jackson but was happy to see the two girls getting along.

Derek didn't seem to be hugely excited by dancing but he swayed next to Stiles who was getting very into the Taylor Swift song that was playing.

After a few songs Stiles decided to get another drink and Derek followed him, then the two went outside to get some air. It was surprisingly empty in the back garden, so the two sat down to talk.

The talking turned more into kissing, lots of kissing, until Lydia and Jordan stumbled outside and interrupted them.

"I told you buttoning up the shirt would work," she teased.

The two boys were blushing quite a bit.

"Did turning 18 work for you then?" asked Stiles noticing for the first time that Lydia and Parrish were holding hands.

Lydia laughed and said, "Yes, it did."

"Good," grinned Stiles, taking Derek's hand he said, "Come on, let's go inside and leave these two too it."


	19. Chapter 19

Lydia and Allison take him shopping the next morning despite the fact that all three of them were incredibly hung over. They all got large coffees and then hit the shops.

"Do you think Derek will take you to homecoming on Friday?"

Stiles replied, "I don't know, I wasn't even planning on going, I don't finish work till 9."

"Just go after, Derek finishes that time too so you can go together from work," said Allison excitedly.

"I don't know, I can't see homecoming being his thing." He turned to Lydia and asked, "Will Jordan take you?"

Lydia answered, "He's working and I already promised Allison I'd go with her, if Isaac doesn't ask her."

Allison looked surprised by this suggestion. "Why would he ask me?"

"Don't be coy, we all saw you flirting last night."

Allison was blushing and decided to change the subject to focus more on what they should buy Stiles for his date later. It didn't take long for the girls to find him a nice button down shirt that wasn't plaid for once.

Stiles had driven himself there so after they'd finished shopping for him, he left the girls and went to do his weekly grocery shopping a bit earlier than usual.

His dad was still home when he got back, he hadn't left for work yet. Stiles had told him quickly about his date this morning just before he'd left to go shopping so they hadn't had a lot of time to talk about it.

John, his dad, asked, "You feeling nervous about your date?"

"No, maybe, not too nervous."

There was an awkward silence. Stiles could tell his dad wanted to say something to him but he didn't know how to. Finally he said, "I was worried when I heard about you and Derek at first but I know your mother would tell me I was being a hypocrite since we start dating when she was still in high school and I was older than her. Derek seems like a good guy and you seem happy when you're around him, just make sure that he knows that I have a gun and I will use it if I am forced to."

Stiles laughed and then he stopped, looking at the serious look on his father's face. "Thanks dad."

They watched TV together until he had to leave for his shift. Derek picked him up soon after.

"Hi," grinned Stiles closing the door behind him and following Derek to his car.

Derek took him to an Italian restaurant that was nice but it wasn't fancy. They both had spaghetti which made Stiles feel like he was in Lady and the Tramp.

"How's the writing going?" asked Stiles.

"Okay, I haven't written a lot recently," answered Derek, "I've been a bit distracted."

Stiles smirked, "Oh, have you? Will you ever tell me what it's actually about?"

"Maybe," replied Derek, "When I finish the second draft."

"How long will that take?"

Derek answered, "A couple of months, maybe less."

They talked about Derek's writing for a bit and then they talked about his life at college which led Derek to ask, "Where are you planning on going to college?"

"I want to stay in California; I don't want to move to far from my dad," replied Stiles, "Hopefully Berkley."

"Good school."

Stiles nodded, "Yeah, it is."

For the first time Stiles didn't feel awkward about the age difference between him and Derek, even when talking about Derek's college experience and how he was yet to go to college. Finally he'd accepted that Derek did like him, even though he was still in high school.

Conversation flowed pretty smoothly between them all night. Derek drove him home and gave him a quick kiss when he walked him to his door. He felt like he was in movie.

"See you tomorrow," said Derek, "I'll text you later."

Stiles grinned in response and waved at him whilst he drove away, he didn't stop smiling for a while after he left.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing.<strong>

**Quick note: I'm British so I literally have no idea about homecoming but I decided to add it in because Stiles bringing Derek to a school dance, how cute is that. Thinking about it I might make it a halloween themed homecoming but I don't know yet. Let me know what you think about that.**


	20. Chapter 20

"You two are dating now?" asked Erica, quizzing Stiles and Derek whilst ignoring the customers in the costume shop. Derek had popped over during his break to see Stiles, he'd forgotten that Erica would be there and would have a lot of questions.

Stiles blushed, he didn't want to say yes and makes Derek feel awkward, but Derek didn't seem to have that worry.

Derek answered, "Yeah, we are," giving Stiles a smile to check it was okay for him to say that, Stiles beamed at him in response.

"You two so are cute!" exclaimed Erica, then she turned to Stiles and demanded, "Is he taking you to homecoming?"

"Homecoming?" Derek hadn't been told about homecoming yet.

Erica informed, "It's on Friday and it's Halloween themed."

"You don't have to come, I wasn't even going to go," said Stiles nervously, "It's just a stupid high school dance."

Erica glared at Derek as if to say 'you better take him or else'. Slightly terrified he took her advice.

"I don't mind going," smiled Derek.

"Oh okay, if you're sure."

He nodded, "Yeah, it'll be fun."

Erica resisted the urge to squeal at how cute they were, instead she said, "That means we need to get two costumes, one for Friday and one for Kira's."

"Kira's?" asked Stiles.

"Do you guys not tell each other anything!" yelled Erica, "Kira's parents are going to New York next weekend and she's home alone so she's having a Halloween party."

Derek told him, "Kira was going to invite you anyway but we can go to that together too."

"Okay, sounds good."

Derek left to go do his job and Erica grinned at Stiles, "You two are ridiculous, what would you do without me around to organise your social lives?"

"We've done alright so far!" protested Stiles.

She rolled her eyes in response and then went to actually do her job and help the customers find costumes.


	21. Chapter 21

"Stiles, what did you do?" asked Derek, sitting next to his sort of boyfriend who was sat on the bench during his lacrosse practise with bandages on his hands and knees.

"Oh no, go away, why are you here?" moaned Stiles.

Derek rolled his eyes and said, "Shut up, no seriously, what happened to you?"

"I almost scored then Jackson tackled me and it hurt."

Derek glared at Jackson, he looked about ready to murder him. "I can kill him for you if you want, rip his throat out with my teeth, beat him with a baseball bat, scratch his Porsche..."

Stiles laughed and said, "No thank you, I'll get him back some other way."

"If you're sure."

"I am." Stiles yawns and leans his head on Derek's shoulder, who puts a hand on his arm in response since he doesn't want to touch Stiles battered hands and hurt him. They watch the lacrosse practise in amiable silence with Derek tracing patterns on Stiles' arm with his fingertips.

It felt like they'd been together for ever when it really had only been days.

Kira almost got hit in the face because she was too busy squealing to Scott about what a cute couple Derek and Stiles are.

Derek pulled away from Stiles to yell at her, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," replied Kira, smiling at how cute and concerned he was, "Don't worry about me, look after your bleeding boyfriend!"

People were looking at Stiles and Derek and both of them were blushing like crazy because of all the attention. Both felt slightly awkward because they aren't boyfriends, they haven't talked about the word boyfriend yet.

Derek decided to ignore the stares, he asked Stiles, "Do you know what you're going to dress up as for homecoming ?"

"No, I'll probably pick something up from the shop tomorrow, perks of working in a costume shop," he grinned, "You know you really don't have to go with me if you don't want to."

"Do you not want me to go?"

"No, no!" exclaimed Stiles, "Of course I do but I know you've done this whole high school thing already, you might not want to do it again."

Desperately wanting to hold his hand and comfort him, Derek settled for placing a hand on Stiles' knee when he told him, "If I wanted to avoid high school, I wouldn't be dating you and I am dating you, so I really don't mind going to homecoming or any school dances, I'll even put myself through prom again if you want me to."

"Prom?" Stiles was grinning at the thought of Derek wanting to be with him for long enough for them to go to prom together.

Derek blushed and teased, "If we're still together then."

"I hope we are."

"Me too."

They grin at each other. Stiles eyes dart down to Derek's lips and Derek leans in, closing the space between them. Stiles is nervous about kissing Derek like this without having the excuse of alcohol to kiss him in such a desperate and needy way. The only time they've ever really made out before was Lydia's party, every other kiss had been short and sweet. He isn't even thinking about the fact they are sat on a bench in the middle of his lacrosse practise. Derek's tongue swipes against his lips and Stiles smiles against his mouth.

"Stiles, get a room!" yells Jackson from across the field.

Embarrassed, the couple break apart, blushing furiously.

"I hate to agree with Jackson but watching my best friend make out with someone is kind of weird," frowned Scott looking disturbed.

Kira suggested, "Go make out in his car."

"Okay," grinned Stiles, "Coach, can I go? I'm not much use here anyway."

"Oh god yes just go, please go."

"Thank you!"


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm sorry this is so short, I didn't have a lot of time tonight and was a bit stuck for inspiration. Thanks for reading anyway!**

"You'll ever guess what we're going as for Halloween!" exclaimed Erica when Derek came in to the shop to visit Stiles.

"What?"

"Catwoman and batman!" she yelled excitedly.

Derek turned to his… Stiles and groaned, "Batman, really?"

"You know you love it," joked Stiles.

He rolled his eyes in response and asked, "And how does Boyd feel about you dressing up as Stiles' girlfriend?"

"He's fine," she grinned, "Why are you jealous? Do you want to be catwoman?"

"Shut up."

Stiles and Erica laughed at him from behind the counter. Whenever he came in they seemed to completely stop working, ignoring all the customers in the shop. It was a good thing the owner wasn't around, Satomi would never let Derek get away with it.

Stiles asked, "What are you going to wear?"

"Kira wants me to be the Han Solo to her Princess Leia," he answered.

"That's a couple costume too," pointed out Erica.

Stiles wondered, "Why are none of the couples in our groups going together?"

"Because Isaac and Boyd wanted to be zombies so I got stuck with you," answered Erica.

Stiles pretended to be offended, grinning, "Well if that's how you really feel then maybe Derek should be my catwoman!"

"Like he could pull off that costume as well as I could!"

"I don't think he'd look too bad." Stiles winked at Derek whose ears turned red instantaneously.

Derek said, "I better go and let you two get back to work." He leaned across the counter to give Stiles a quick kiss and then reluctantly left.


	23. Chapter 23

"Laura, hi!" yelled Kira running towards the black Camaro that was usually driven by Derek who was mysteriously absent that Thursday.

Stiles peered in to the car, hoping to see him in the back or in the passenger seat but he was not there.

"Hey Kira, how you been?"

The girls exchanged small talk and Laura talked to her sister a bit before Cora exclaimed, "This is Stiles, Derek's boyfriend."

"Not his boyfriend, well I might be, we haven't really talked about it yet, I don't know, I would like to be his boyfriend maybe, if he wants to be, he might not want to, I don't know, don't tell him I said this," mumbled Stiles turning a bright shade of red under the glare of the infamous Laura Hale.

All the Hale siblings were gorgeous, and of course Stiles always thought Derek was the most beautiful, but Laura had something about her that made her altogether more enticing and more terrifying.

Cora had her brash and intimidating exterior. Derek was beautiful and grumpy. Laura was different, she just seemed completely in control, like a powerful but benevolent God.

Stiles had never been more scared.

"From what Cora has told me, and it's quite a lot, he definitely wants to be your boyfriend," grinned Laura from the window of her car, he squirmed as she looked him up and down before giving him a wink, "Derek hasn't said much to me about it but that's because he's so shy."

Stiles really didn't know what to say to that.

Cora said, "Oh and this is Scott."

"Hello," greeted Laura, "I've heard a lot about you too."

"Good things I hope."

"Of course," she assured, then with a mischievous look on her face Laura told them, "I've come home for my birthday this weekend and we've having a birthday meal on Saturday, you two are welcome to come."

Cora corrected, "And by welcome she means you have to come or else."

"Cora, why do you always jump straight to threatening people?" asked Laura.

"It's just how I am," shrugged Cora.

Laura insisted, "It starts at 6, see you then," then she drove away in a leaving the boys feelings bewildered and scared.

Stiles didn't know what to think but he could feel disappointment welling up inside him when he realised that he wouldn't get to see Derek today. He knew he'd see him at homecoming tomorrow but he had been building up to seeing him now all day and now he hadn't.

He stopped at Scott's for a bit to play video games and then when he got home, he was planning on calling Derek but instead his sort of boyfriend was stood there waiting for him.

"I can't stay for long," informed Derek walked straight over to him when he got out of his jeep, "But I was talking to Laura and I just wanted to make it clear that I do definitely want to be your boyfriend if you don't think we're moving too fast."

Stiles babbled, "I know we've only been dating for like a week but we've been flirting for at least three so I think we're moving only slightly too fast and I'm completely fine with it, more than fine with it actually, like really really fine with it."

Derek laughed and kissed him. Stiles' back was pushed up against the side of his jeep as Derek leaned into him. Every time they kissed Stiles didn't know how it could ever get better but it did, every time.

He wasn't lying when he said he couldn't stay long, after kissing his boyfriend for a good five minutes Derek left him, promising to call him later.

"Bye boyfriend!"

"Bye."


	24. Chapter 24

"Stiles please just let me get a picture to send to your grandma!"

"Dad, please stop, this is so embarrassing!"

"Derek, tell him to stop moving please."

Derek didn't really want to get in the middle of an argument between his boyfriend and his boyfriend's dad but in this situation he felt it was probably better to side with the sheriff.

"Stiles, come on, we can take one picture," said Derek.

Both of them had changed at work to go to homecoming since they hadn't finished until 9 but then the sheriff had surprised Stiles by turning up at the tea shop with a camera.

"I need to get a picture of your first real dance with an actual date," explained his dad, "Your grandma will never forgive me if I don't."

Stiles was already blushing but now he looked terrifyingly red. He yelled, "Dad, I've been to dances with dates before!"

"This time you went with Lydia as friends really doesn't count son," replied his dad making Stiles feel even more embarrassed.

Derek just laughed and squeezed his hand.

"Okay! Okay! We're done, you've got your pictures, can we go now?"

"Okay, go have fun," grinned the sheriff, "I want him back by 1am Derek."

"Yes sir."

He said, "You can call me John now Derek, also I hear Stiles is going to your house for dinner tomorrow so I want you round for lunch on Sunday."

"Um, okay, that would be nice, see you then."

Quickly, Stiles dragged him out of the door before his dad could make him feel worse.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, honestly, I don't mind, I like your dad."

Stiles frowned, "That makes one of us."

It was 9:30 when they got to 'Halloween homecoming'. Derek looked great as Han Solo and Stiles made a pretty good batman too.

They spotted their friends dancing in a group and went over to them.

"There's my batman!" exclaimed Erica hugging Stiles. She seemed slightly tipsy and had obviously had pre drinks before homecoming.

"Did they win the football game?" asked Derek.

Cora shrugged, "Probably, I can't even remember, we weren't really paying attention."

"Have you been drinking?" demanded Derek.

Cora just whispered, "Shush," in response and carried on dancing.

Stiles began dancing next to him, taking his boyfriends arms and forcing Derek to dance to.

"Don't make me dance alone my stuck-up, half-witted, scruffy-looking nerf-herder!" teased Stiles quoting star wars at him.

Derek shot right back with, "If your worshipfulness commands it then I guess I'll have to dance."

"Yes you will."

Stiles could see Scott and Kira dancing together and arguing about how Scott hadn't seen star wars yet.

"I blame you Stiles," she shouted.

Stiles protested, "I've tried, I swear, blame Scott, not me!"

"You're his friend, you're meant to educate him!"

"Well you're his friend too, you educate him!"

Scott and Kira started to make plans for a star wars marathon, she was debating whether to start with the originals or the prequels. Scott didn't really understand what she was talking about but he couldn't stop smiling at her.

He turned his attention back solely to Derek who was grinning at him. A slow song came on and Stiles pressed closer against Derek, swaying with him.

They kissed quickly and Stiles whispered, "How are you feeling about batman now?"

"Don't tell my boyfriend Stiles but I think I may have changed my mind about you Bruce," teased Derek.

"Aren't you dating Princess Leia not Stiles?" joked Stiles.

"I don't think Scott would be too happy about that."

"No me neither."

Scott and Kira were slow dancing together and they looked adorable.

Erica and Boyd were dancing too, and Isaac and Allison. Lydia was dancing with Jackson but Stiles assumed it was out of friendship since she was head over heels for Jordan Parrish.

"They look happy," observed Stiles looking at Scott and Kira.

"They do," agreed Derek.

A silence fell over them until Stiles admitted quietly while looking at the floor, "You make me really happy."

Derek lifted his chin up so he could look in his eyes, he pressed a short kiss to his mouth and said, "You make me happy too."


	25. Chapter 25

"Do you think they'll bring up the time that we threw toilet paper at the house?" asked Stiles feeling nervous about meeting his boyfriend's parents.

"I hope not."

Stiles and Scott were sat in his jeep, about to enter the Hale house for Laura's birthday meal.

Cora answered the door when they opened it and led them into the living room where the rest of the huge Hale family were sat. Kira was there too.

"This is Scott and Stiles."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, I'm Talia, Derek's mum," informed Talia Hale.

Cora frowned, "You're my mom too."

"And mine," said Laura.

Talia sighed, "Yes but I don't always enjoy admitting it," she glared at her daughters before continuing her introductions, "This is my husband, Ryan, our eldest son Luke, my youngest daughter, Alexa, my brother Peter, his wife…" she kept on saying more names until Stiles and Scott had been introduced to almost 20 people, "And this is Laura's girlfriend Braeden."

"It's nice to meet you all," grinned Scott.

Cora asked her mum, "Where is Derek? Why is he hiding from his boyfriend?"

"He's not hiding," replied Talia glaring at her daughter again, "He's in the kitchen, helping!"

"Come on, let's go find him," said Cora taking Stiles hand to drag him away from the rest of the Hale family.

Derek was in the kitchen wearing an apron, reminding Stiles of how great he looked in an apron.

"Looking good Hale," he grinned.

"Oh hi Stiles, you don't look too bad yourself," said Derek.

Stiles admitted, "Lydia and Allison picked it out." It was the shirt he wore on their first date.

"It looks good on you," complimented Derek, talking and cooking at the same time, "You look good in everything though."

Stiles blushed and teased, "And in nothing."

Derek laughed at him, "Well I wouldn't know about that… yet."

Cora said, "Guys I'm literally right here, can you please stop this?"

"Just go back to the living room," suggested Derek.

"I will!" she exclaimed, storming away muttering stuff about how she really didn't want these images in her head.

Stiles helped Derek put all the food out on the dining room table, which had been pushed to the side to make room for everyone to stand and eat since there wasn't enough chairs so everyone could sit down.

Derek took off his apron making Stiles groan and Derek look at him questioningly.

Stiles explained, "You look good in an apron."

"Thanks."

Then Derek opened the doors between the dining room and the living room, unleashing the Hale family onto the food.

All the Hales were terrifying, intimidating and beautiful but were quite nice when you actually got to talk to them.

Since Derek seemed to be busy hosting and cooking, Stiles spent most of his time with Kira, Scott and Cora. He talked to Laura's girlfriend Braeden a lot who was a US Marshall.

He'd assumed meeting the family would be a lot more awkward than it actually was and no one brought up the toilet paper incident.

"Are you having a good time?" asked Derek when he finally got back to his boyfriends side.

"Yeah it's nice," answered Stiles, "Your family aren't all as mean and as terrifying as Cora."

Derek agreed, "Yeah Cora's definitely the most annoying."

"Hey!"

"I hope my dad isn't too annoying tomorrow," frowned Stiles, "You don't mind coming for lunch do you?"

"No, honestly, I like your dad."

"Good," grinned Stiles, "He likes you too."

Derek spent the rest of the night with Stiles, never leaving his side, they had to put up with a lot of teasing and Stiles got to hear quite a few embarrassing, childhood Derek stories which made the experience very enjoyable.


	26. Chapter 26

**I have no knowledge of the Polish language so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes in this chapter due to my bad use of google translate. This chapter was partly inspired my the story Babcia Knows Best which is great read and I definitely recommend it.**

"Babcia!" yelled Stiles coming downstairs on a Sunday morning, to find his grandmother sat at the kitchen table talking to her dad, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for lunch," she answered.

"You drove all this way for lunch?" he asked.

His babcia corrected, "Actually I came by train. I wanted to meet your chlopak. He looked very przystojny in the photos John sent me. When will he be here?"

"Any minute now," replied his dad, answering Stiles glare with a smirk.

Babcia was his mum's mum, but she treated John as if he was her own child rather than her son-in-law. John's parents still lived in Poland but Babcia only lived a few hours away from the Stilinski's.

The doorbell rang.

"That must be him, go answer the door Stiles."

Not sure how he felt about this new development, Stiles went to answer the door. He loved his Babcia a lot but he'd been nervous enough about his dad having lunch with Derek, with the two of them there, there would only be more trouble.

"Hi," grinned Derek.

"Hey," began Stiles nervously, "My babcia, I mean my grandma, is here, dad invited her, I apologise in advance."

"Stiles, last night you literally met every member of my family, meeting your grandma really isn't an issue."

Stiles said, "Well you might change your mind after you actually meet her… babcia, this is Derek."

"Oh Gerwazy, he's even more przystojny in person."

"She means handsome," informed Stiles and then he blushed, realising what his grandma had revealed.

Derek's eyes widened, he repeated, "Gerwazy?"

"You tell anybody and you die."

His Babcia yelled, "Gerwazy, do not be ashamed of your name," she turned to glare at Derek, "Do not make my Gerwazy ashamed of his name."

"I won't," said Derek, "It's a lovely name."

"Good save," chuckled John.

They sat down to eat lunch, John had made a big breakfast for lunch, Stiles usually wouldn't let his dad eat all this fatty food but he'd made an exception under the circumstances.

Derek talked with his babcia for ages, he told her about the book he was writing but he was still vague about what it was actually about and he told her all about his huge family as well.

"I had a big family like that in Poland," she said, "But here John and Gerwazy are all I have left after Claudia and her father's death."

"My grandfather was called Gerwazy too," informed Stiles, "I was named after him."

His babcia told Derek, "He died before Gerwazy was born."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Derek sincerely.

"Thank you kochanie," smiled babcia, she blinked a few times and then forced a smile onto her face, "Now tell me how you met my Gerwazy."

The two boys turned to look at each other and then started laughing. Derek began, "It's a rather strange story…"


	27. Chapter 27

"What are you wearing to my party?" asked Kira chatting with Stiles from behind the counter in the tea shop while Derek served customers.

"Well if you don't need my boyfriend to dress up with you this time I thought I might make him do something with me," he answered.

Derek walked up behind him and asked, "What do you want to do with me?"

Stiles laughed and whispered, "A lot of things."

"We were talking about Halloween costumes." Kira was shaking her head and sharing disparaging looks with Satomi who was talking with customers at the front of the shop.

Derek chuckled, taking Stiles hand in his own even though he was meant to be working not talking to his boyfriend.

Stiles explained, "I thought we could dress up together."

"As what?"

"The greatest fictional gay couple to exist in a fictional reality!" exclaimed Stiles, he seemed very excited about being able to cosplay with his boyfriend.

"Carlos and Cecil?" asked Derek

Stiles frowned, "No."

Kira suggested, "Oh Willow and Tara!"

"I don't want to dress up as a girl," groaned Derek imagining himself in a wig and a dress. He wondered whether he'd be Willow or Tara, probably Tara.

"No, it's two guys!"

"John and Sherlock?" wondered Derek feeling very stuck, "Oh or Solangelo?"

"You read blood of Olympus?" asked Stiles bewildered, "They are a great ship but no, I think we should go as Dean and Cas. You would be Dean of course."

Derek paused for a moment, picturing Stiles in a tie and trenchcoat. With that image in his mind he agreed, "Yeah, that sounds good, let's go as that."

"Okay, good!" grinned Stiles, "I have a samuet, so just dig out some plaid and a leather jacket and we're good to go."

"You're such a nerd."

Stiles beamed, "Yes but you're my boyfriend so I'm your nerd, I have to go to work now so I'll see you later, bye!"

He hurried off before Derek could even respond, leaving him grinning after him like an idiot which Kira teased him for mercilessly.


	28. Chapter 28

"We should do this every week," grinned Kira drinking her milkshake over a plate containing a burger and fries. She said, "I'm just going to go to the bathroom, no one eat my fries!"

Stiles, Scott, Kira, Cora, Isaac and Derek had gone out to eat to get something to eat after lacrosse practise.

"We should do stuff like this more," agreed Stiles as Kira walked away, taking a sip of Derek's milkshake.

Cora groaned, "Can you two stop being cute? It's getting annoying."

"We've only been dating a couple of weeks!" protested Stiles, "Let us enjoy our honeymoon phase before things go sour."

Derek frowned, "Things aren't going to go sour."

"I was just joking," said Stiles touching his boyfriends cheek gently as an apology.

Scott sighed, "Guys, Cora is right, you're cuteness needs to stop."

"You can't talk Scott!" yelled Stiles, "You and Kira always act cute and she's not even your girlfriend. She could be though if you stopped messing around and just asked Kira out."

The others at the tables nodded in agreement.

Isaac said, "He's right."

Stiles exclaimed, "Not you too! You need to ask Allison out!"

"I…uh…" Isaac was looking at Scott awkwardly.

Scott's eyes widened, he reassured Isaac, "If you want to ask Allison out, you should, I'm pretty sure she does like you and Stiles is right, I do like Kira now."

"Oh, uh, good, if you're sure."

"I am."

Stiles smiled to himself and said, "I feel like I'm playing matchmaker. It's only fair that I should try and improve the lives of others now I am so happy myself."

Cora glared at him. "You're being cute again."

"Don't get me started on you Miss Hale!" yelled Stiles dramatically, he often liked to be dramatic, "We all know you have a weird thing for Jackson that I cannot begin to understand but he obviously likes you so you might as well go for it!"

Oddly enough, Cora was blushing.

Kira came back from the bathroom and asked, "What did I miss?"

Scott stood up to let her back in to the booth, he answered, "Stiles' matchmaking…" then he paused before letting her sit down he grabbed his empty milkshake cup and asked her, "Come get a refill with me please?"

She said yes and followed him to the counter.

Stiles beamed, "I think he might be taking my advice."

"Clever guy."

The couple stared at each other, smiling.

Cora groaned, "Guys, you're being cute, again!"


	29. Chapter 29

**I can't believe October is almost over, thanks for sticking with me guys.**

Derek was talking with a group of people when Stiles walked into the tea shop. It was weird seeing him sitting at a table when he was meant to be working, laughing with a group of people Stiles had never seen before. It was like… seeing your teacher outside of school weird.

Stiles felt kind of creepy comparing his boyfriend to a teacher.

He didn't know how to handle this development. A socially awkward guy like him would usually never approach a group of attractive, older people but his boyfriend was one of those beautiful guys which complicated the situation.

Kira seemed to spot his awkwardness and ran from across the room to rescue him, screaming Stiles as she approached.

Her loud shout made Derek finally notice his boyfriend. He waved Stiles over with Kira in tow who took Stiles order as they walked over to the table, then abandoned him to make it.

"Stiles, this is Paige, Brett, Malia, Liam and Mason, we went to school together," said Derek pulling him out a chair, "This is Stiles, my boyfriend."

"You didn't tell us you had a boyfriend!" exclaimed Paige grinning at Stiles.

Liam asked, "How old are you?"

Mason reprimanded him, "Liam!"

"Um 17," mumbled Stiles blushing because age difference, "18 next month."

Malia teased, "You cougar Derek."

Both of them were blushing now. For some reason, Satomi seemed to be letting Derek take an extra long break, so Stiles sat with his boyfriend and his friends and chatted for a while.

Brett asked, "How is the book writing going?"

"Okay," answered Derek, "I should be done with the second draft soon."

"Oh the mysterious book," grinned Stiles. Derek had never actually told him what the book was about.

Mason wondered, "Didn't he tell you what it's about?"

Stiles shook his head.

Brett informed him, "It's about teenage werewolves."

"No!" cried Paige, "It's about the history of beacon hills and the possibility that werewolves having been living here for hundreds of years."

Brett whispered, "And teenage werewolves."

"Isn't there a banshee and a werecoyote in it too?" asked Malia.

Derek was blushing again. He mumbled, "Yes there is."

"Sounds interesting," beamed Stiles happy he finally knew that he boyfriend had a weird thing for werewolves. He was regretting his decision to be Cas for Halloween, he wanted to be a werewolf now since Derek loved them so much.

Stiles had to leave for work which seemed to be Derek's queue to actually start doing some. He walked with him to the door.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow after lacrosse practise?" asked Derek.

"No why?"

"We haven't done much just the two of us in a while, I thought we could do something."

"Yeah my dad's working late so that should be fine, see you then."


	30. Chapter 30

**Tomorrow's chapter is the last one, I would love to keep writing more but I really don't have the time and this was only meant to last the span of October. Thank you for everything and I hope you enjoy these last two chapters.**

Derek picked Stiles up from house after lacrosse practise in his Camaro. They drove for a while into the woods which would have bee creepy if Derek wasn't his boyfriend.

"I feel like we're in some horror movie cliché," said Stiles, "And one of us is about to be murdered."

Derek stared at his boyfriend, groaning, "Can't we just do something romantic without you trying to make it weird?"

"I thought that's what you liked, horror movie stuff," teased Stiles.

"Shut up."

They kept driving for a bit till they came to a cliff edge where Derek stopped the car.

"Please don't murder me!" yelled Stiles faking his terror rather dramatically.

Derek rolled his eyes and warned, "Don't test my patience."

"Are we going to make out now?" asked Stiles preparing himself to jump into the driver's seat and onto Derek.

"Not yet."

He opened the car door and got out, leaving Stiles sitting there feeling slightly disappointed. Eventually he followed Derek out of the car.

Derek sat on the hood of his car and patted the spot next to him.

"We can't sit on your beautiful car!" exclaimed Stiles, "At least take your shoes off!"

"Fine," said Derek kicking off his shoes, "Now come over here."

Stiles took off his shoes as quickly as he could before gently lowering himself onto the hood of the car.

"Do we make out now?" he asked.

"Not yet," repeated Derek, "I brought food."

"Oh okay I guess we can delay making out for food, did you bring cookies?"

Derek beamed at his boyfriend. Stiles was irritating but adorable.

"Yes I brought cookies."

Derek had actually done quite a lot of baking in preparation for their date. When he wasn't writing or working, Derek was always baking. It often meant he was baking more than writing so he could procrastinate his work when he was blocked.

He'd make Halloween cookies for Stiles but also a selection of other Halloween themed bakes like pumpkin pie, garlic eyesballs and spider cupcakes.

"You are the best boyfriend ever!" yelled Stiles when he saw all the food, he leaned over quickly to kiss Derek as a thank you before pulling away so he could start eating, "This is so good."

Stiles moaned because of how beautiful the food was and Derek's eyes widened. Stiles smirked at him and licked his lips.

"You are so annoying," groaned Derek.

Stiles pointed out, "I was the one that wanted to make out earlier, you wanted to eat!"

Derek only glared at him in response and continued eating. They eat the rest of the food quickly and in silence. Then the couple lay back on the hood of the car and looked up at the stars.

Derek took Stiles hand in his.

"This is nice," said Stiles squeezing Derek's hand.

"Yeah it is," grinned Derek then he quickly moved and kissing Stiles before Stiles even knew what was happening.

Stiles smiled against Derek's mouth and then kissed him back, eager and passionate. Derek's whole body was pressed against his skinny frame, weighing down on him. Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek's torso. Making out on a car was really uncomfortable but Stiles ignored it, focusing on the feel of Derek's lips against his.

Things were getting really intense when Derek pulled back and suggested, "We should probably stop now, not that I want too just…"

"We're waiting a month I know."

Derek smiled at him and then gave him one last kiss, gently pressing his lips against his for a few moments.

They lay back down and Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles, the couple cuddled under the stars occasionally kissing softly before it was time to go home.


	31. Chapter 31

**Happy Halloween! This is the end, thank you to everyone who has read this over the past month. I've really enjoyed writing it.**

**Special thanks to my reviewers Wolflover1989, silversnakes, assantra and CastiellaWinchester94. You guys are the best!**

"You two make the cutest Dean and Cas I have ever seen," squealed Kira, "Oh my god Stiles those wings are amazing!"

"Thank you," said Stiles, "You look awesome too."

Kira was dressed as wonder woman. Scott came over to see them and took Kira's hand, smiling his little puppy dog smile at her. He was dressed as a skeleton.

"So this is a thing now?" asked Derek narrowing his eyes at Scott.

"Um yeah."

Derek continued to glare at Scott. "You don't sound too sure."

"Derek!" snapped Kira.

She was an only child and Derek was her best friend so he seemed to be taking on the stereotypical role of older brother.

"No, no, I am sure," he reassured Derek looking terrified, "I mean, if Kira is."

"I am," grinned Kira, "Let's go get a drink."

The pair quickly moved away from Derek and Stiles.

Stiles frowned, "You scared away my best friend and you're best friend. Oh now they're together we can double date."

"Um yeah," replied Derek sounding really unenthusiastic.

The boys went to get drinks then decided to mingle and say hello to all their friends. Everyone in the group had seemed to have coupled off. October had been a strangely romantic month this year.

Despite the severe amount of underage drinking, Lydia had brought her boyfriend Parrish to the party. They were dressed as a cop and a prisoner, but Parrish was the one wearing the orange jumpsuit.

"Something's wrong here," grinned Stiles as he approached them.

Lydia smiled at him, "We decided to change things up."

"Creative," complimented Derek making Lydia beam at him. She didn't know Derek very well but was pleased about how happy he made Stiles.

Parrish and Derek got along pretty well and they decided to make plans to meet up over the weekend.

"Maybe they should date instead," suggested Stiles, "And we could date."

"Stiles I thought you were over me," teased Lydia.

Stiles responded, "How could anyone ever get over you Lydia Martin?"

"I don't know but Jackson seems to have," she replied staring at Cora and Jackson dancing together dressed as a witch and a zombie, "You better watch out for that one Derek."

"Don't worry, she can take care of herself," said Derek but he gave Jackson an unfriendly look as a warning anyway.

The best costume by far was Allison and Isaac who were dressed as Princess Bubblegum and Finn from Adventure Time.

"Someone should have been Jake," criticised Stiles.

Isaac turned around, "I have a Jake on my backpack."

"That's so cute," squealed Stiles before realising how childish he sounded. Despite that, Derek smiled at him like he hung the moon and stars.

The couple went to dance. Derek still didn't like dancing but he decided that he liked dancing with Stiles just because Stiles was a ridiculous dancer, especially when he'd had something to drink, but that only made Derek like him more.

Erica and Boyd were dancing next to them and at some point Erica stole Stiles from Derek, leaving him to dance with Boyd, which was weird.

"Buffy the vampire slayer right?" asked Stiles gesturing to Erica's costume.

"Yeah," she said, "And Boyd is a vampire."

Stiles complimented, "You two look good."

"I know." She winked at Stiles and then kept dancing with him.

At some point Danny grabbed Erica and Stiles, introducing them to his new boyfriend Ethan and then forcing them to do vodka shots

After a while Derek stole his boyfriend back and dragged him to the kitchen where he could get him some water so Stiles could sober him up.

The vodka shots had made Stiles pretty drunk.

"You're the best boyfriend ever you know," beamed Stiles.

"Yeah I know."

Stiles exclaimed, "No but you're really you are suuuch a goooood boyfriend!"

"Thanks Stiles."

Stiles grabbed his boyfriend from behind and hugged him. Derek smiled at his drunk idiot but pulled away.

"Drink this," ordered Derek.

"Yes sir!" replied Stiles saluting him.

Derek laughed, "You are such a strange drunk."

Stiles ignored him completely, switching topics to, "Do you remember when we first met?"

"When you threw toilet paper at me?"

"Yeah," grinned Stiles, "Isn't it so weird that I'm your boyfriend now, like if Scott had been the one to throw toilet paper at you would you be his boyfriend?"

He reminded him, "Scott's going out with Kira and I didn't start dating you because you threw toilet paper at me."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

For some reason Stiles thought it would be a good time for him to sit down and so he lowered himself gently to the kitchen floor, leaning against a wall and stretching his legs out. Derek stared at him for a moment before sitting down next to him.

"Why did you decide to date me then?" asked Stiles after a long pause.

"I don't know," said Derek taking Stiles hand, "I thought you were an idiot when we first met but you sort of got under my skin, you were the first person to ever make me feel flustered and nervous, I couldn't stop thinking about the idiot who threw toilet paper at me at 1 in the morning."

"I couldn't stop thinking about the beautiful grumpy man I threw toilet paper at at 1 in the morning!" yelled Stiles.

"I guess you got your answer then," replied Derek, "We started dating because we both couldn't stop thinking about each other."

Stiles was silent for a moment before he turned to stare intensely at his boyfriend. He told him, "I like you a lot Derek, like really a lot, like I don't love you because it's only been a few weeks and you can't fall in love that quickly but like probably one day I'll be like crazy in love with you."

Derek didn't really know how to respond to his boyfriend's cute ramblings so he just leaned over and kissed him on the top of the head.

"I feel the same way," he whispered, "Happy Halloween."

Stiles grinned at him, "Happy Halloween."7

**THE END**


End file.
